Eyes To See
by mialuv998
Summary: Kabuto wanted his revenge and Hinata had the eyes to do it with. But that was just the beginning of Sasuke's problems.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto._

**Eyes to See**

Prologue

Those were the eyes she remembered most. Not out of a need to remember, but because no one else had _those_ eyes. Eyes of twisted need and longing. A drastic change from a few years ago during the Chuunin Exam. His eyes had seemed kinder then--detached, but surely kinder than eyes haunting her today.

A visible shudder wracked her body just from the memory of those eyes gazing at her. She bit back the force of a retch, the memory mixing with the nauseous scent of mildew and rotting corpses wafting in the air. Stale and musty would've been preferable to this.

The cave, dark and threatening enough to any child innocent enough to believe in monsters lurking in a dark closet, was anything but for her. Her bent figure stayed silent and still as possible. Taking short shallow breaths to minimize her gagging reflex, she continued to study her surroundings like she had been since he dumped her body--bound and secured with rope after knocking her unconscious during the altercation.

She gagged again, remembering his fetid breath choking her lungs, his voice whispering to her as she slipped into the darkness. Or, rather, _their _voice.

"_If I cannot have his eyes, then your's will suffice."_

Yakushi Kabuto was certainly the last person she thought she'd see after the destruction of Konohagakure. His face, even more distorted than the last time she saw him, sneered down at her after the dust settled. He hadn't hesitated to lung at Koh, his hand emanating blue light as he slid his had right through his abdomen, slicing right through his back and severing his spinal cord.

She'd tried fruitlessly to protect herself and get her guardian someplace where he could get medical help, but the speed with which Kabuto moved was more than she could have hoped to match. He'd bound her within his embrace, her arms pinned to her sides as his breath heaved in her face.

His voice resonated with his own tenor, but also with a higher-slimier-undertone. It rang through to her even as she slipped into darkness. He was going to take her eyes and use them against the prey he hunted. After all, what better way to defeat the Sharingan than with its own evolved rival, the Byakugan.


	2. Chapter 2

-1_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Naruto._

**Eyes To See**

Chapter One

The drip of water echoed within the chain of chamber-like niches winding their way through the expanse of the darkened cavern. Hinata cracked her eyes open, wincing with the effort it took to do such a simple thing. Her head throbbed, whether it was from the lack of hydration or the noxious fumes permeating the musty and stagnant air--she couldn't say. A dull ache had long since sunk into her form, now immobilized by the drugs coursing through her body.

The medication, if she could rightly call it that, kept her in the prison Kabuto left her to each day, draining her chakra until she had little enough to keep her alive. She imagined her person was something akin to rag doll cobbled together from scraps and forgotten in the gutter, drifting with the world's excrement.

She was alone and rotting from the inside out in the darkness. The only thing indicating she was still alive was the dull pain underlying the growing numbness. It seeped into her bones like acid and burned just as bad. There was no way to escape the confines of the hell enveloping her. _Suffocating_ her.

Her lungs burned with each dragged out breath. How many days had passed since he brought her here? She couldn't tell. He'd purposefully put her in the 'room' furthest from the entrance. Or so she guessed. There was no light in which for her to gauge her theory aside from what he provided on his daily visit. (Another assumption she'd made. It was hard to trust another's word on matters such as time, especially when you were their prisoner. She'd long ago been educated on tactics of torture and interrogation.)

Her heart ached with tension and loss. Her need, her drive, to go home was so strong, and so painful. Memories were like tricks playing with her consciousness. Sometimes they came in dreams, peaceful until the horror of reality reared its ugly head. Other times it was like a waking nightmare.

When she slept, she was back home, warm, content, and wrapped up in the softness of her bed. There was light, flowers, and wind stirring the air around her. She could smile then. At least…until she remembered.

Then ugliness of reality would invade and her peaceful world would turn into one of destruction. Screams ripped loose over her head and cut short just as quickly. There was fire and clouds of smoke and dust settling over mountains of ruins and rubble.

"_Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama! Are you okay?"_

"_Ku ku ku."_ Sleeping or awake, that voice…echoed in her ears. _"Yes, Hinata-_sama_. Are you okay? It wouldn't bode well for us if you incapacitated in some manner."_

Her body jerked into wakefulness. Her senses reeled, alert to another presence in the caverns. Her skin crawled with attentiveness. The air vibrating with tension around her. _He was there. _Her heartbeat quickened when she heard the sliding gait getting closer and closer. She squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to see him. She didn't want to hear him. Home! She wanted to go home!

She squeezed her eyes tighter when the dim light from his lantern forced its glow pass her eyelids. A slimy hiss invaded her ears as he exhaled.

"_Ah, Hinata-same, are you not happy to see us?"_

Bile rose in her throat, terror clawed at her heaving chest as she fought her paralyzed body just so she could breathe. Even with her eyes closed tightly as they were, she still saw him in her minds eye. As each day passed, more and more of the snake was taking over. On more than one occasion the unified voice became that of one, and the _'us' _became _'him'_.

He stopped right in front of her. The light was at its brightest and his presence felt little more than a breath's width away from her. His aura churned over her, toying with her senses before he addressed her again.

"_It is time for you my pet."_ He hissed. The undeniable sound of slurping curling out of his mouth like a snakes tongue as it anticipated its dinner. _"We have everything prepared for you and you, yourself, are more than ripe for the picking."_

There was the rustling of cloth and the terrifying feeling of his presence getting even closer. A whimper pressed past her cracked lips when his finger brushed her cheek.

"_You are so precious and innocent. So beautiful and so very special. Even more so than our precious Sasuke-kun."_ Her stomach clenched when he whispered, his breath feathering across her face. _"Only for you did we change the ritual." _

She grunted in protest as he took hold of her chin, forcing her head to move and explode with pain. Her eyes squeezed closed even tighter. Then she felt his breath pushing onto her neck as he tilted her head to the side. Something wet and slimy lapped at her exposed skin and he moaned.

"_You taste so sweet."_ He whispered. Then there was pain, sharp and deep, penetrating and burning at the curve of her shoulder.

She cried out, her body jerking in his grasp. His tongue or what she assumed was his tongue, slid over her skin as he chuckled. _"Yes, you are so very special. My sweet angel."_

When he released her, her heartbeat slowed, but her shoulder still burned. She hardly noticed his retreat, however, when the fire spread from her shoulder and spilled like molten liquid into the entirety of her body. A scream ripped through the cavern and it was only as she lost consciousness that she realized such a horrifying sound had been made by herself.


End file.
